Super Pegasi Adventures
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are normal pegasi that visit the Mushroom Kingdom. Thanks to two friends they made, they took up plumbing as a side job. When fixing the palace pipes, huge pipes appear and enemies from the Mushroom Kingdom started attacking. During the attack Discord appear with a new plan and it turns into a wild adventure. The Characters are OOC.


**Phantom Fan 21:** The Following is a non-profit fan story of Super Mario Adventures. Super Mario Adventures is owned by Charlie Nozawa, Kentaro Takekuma, Leslie Swan, and Nintendo. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is own by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Please support Nintendo's and Hasbro's official material. I don't own either Super Mario Adventures or MLP.

* * *

><p>It was fine day in Equestria, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and ponies where busy, during that time two pegasi was flying through the air heading to Canterlot. They normally work as weather ponies, but the took a side job as plumbers, thanks to two friends of theirs. They flew through head and started to sing.<p>

**We are the Equestria's plumbers extraordinaire! The Super Pegasi Friends, what a pair!**

_Do you have problems with you pipes?"_

Is you water running right?

_Are the fittings screw down tight?_

**If they aren't, don't despair! The Super Ponies will be there and there no pipe we can't repair!**

Rainbow and Fluttershy flew up to the guard and land next to them with their tools.

"Ciao!" Rainbow greeted.

"Put down your plumbers helper, the in-training's at the place pipes!" Fluttershy added.

"Finally, no time to monkey around.", The guard said and lead them in the castle, "it a royal mess...and the princess's party is tonight!"

"No Sweat!" Fluttershy said.

"Have wrench, will travel." Rainbow added.

The two follow the guard until they reach the mess. It was indeed a royal mess.

"Egad!" Fluttershy shouted as she look.

"Pull my feathers! What a mess!" Rainbow added as she look as well.

The guard started to walk away but not before saying, "And I have a persnickety party planning princess expecting plumbing...**by tonight!**"

"Eh, no problemo." Rainbow said happily.

Fluttershy on the other hand, couldn't believe the job they had to do.

She held up her lunch box and said, "A pipeline job done by **tonight**? I can't start job **this** big on an empty stomach!"

"You just had breakfast. Now put down the daisies and pic up a wrench." Rainbow told her.

Fluttershy groan and set her lunch box down and started helping Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, Flutters. It easy! Just match the colors!" Rainbow said as she place the pipes together.

As they work, Rainbow started to sing another song.

"_The **r****ed **pipe's connected to the **red **pipe and the **blue **pipe's connected **blue **pipe and the **yellow **pipe's is connected to the **yellow **pipe! The **T-joints **connected to the** U-joints**. The **elbow **joint connected to the** arm bone.**__"_

"Help! Rainbow! I'm swimming in a sea of pipes!" Fluttershy call out.

Rainbow turn to see Fluttershy was stick in some pipes and couldn't get out.

"Do the backstroke and get back to work!" Rainbow told her.

"But I'm weak from hunger! Let's eat." Fluttershy said.

"Remember the **party**! Without **p****ipes, **the princess will be in a pickle." Rainbow said and started to sing again.

_"We'll patch **red **to **red **to save the day! Ans all the party guest will shout 'Hip hip Hooray!'. And **green **to..."_

"**Green**? Where did that come from?" Rainbow ask as she held up the green pipe in her hoof.

"That wasn't there a minute go. What the..." She said before seeing a big green pipe next to her.

"It's huge! Maybe it a direct line to the royal moat!" Rainbow said in surprise.

"I think hunger is making me hallucinate!" Fluttershy added still hungry.

"Let's see what's..." Rainbow said and look in it.

See didn't flower with sharp teeth jump out and bite her on her muzzle.

"YEEOWCHH!" Rainbow scream and grab her muzzle and few backwards.

"WATCH OUT FOR MY LUNCH BOX!" Fluttershy shouted, but it was too late as Rainbow landed on it.

"NOOO! I been have field dreams about those daisies." Fluttershy whine as Rainbow held her muzzle.

She was stop as Fluttershy was free as even more pipes bust out! Not wanting to stand around, Rainbow grab Fluttershy and ran for the exit.

"Wait! Let me grab what's left of my lunch!" Fluttershy yell.

"Forget the crush daisies, let's beat wings!" Rainbow told her and they got out side.

Fluttershy lay down to catch her breath as Rainbow relax from a close call.

"That was close!" She said before noticing something else.

"OH NO! IT A PIPE-RAMA!" She shouted.

True enough, there was giant pipes every where. Rainbow and Fluttershy haven't seen these pipes since meeting their friends back in the neighborly kingdom.

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the castle as Princess Celestia was drinking some tea with some guest with two guards near by.<p>

"Princess! Princess!" Another guard shouted as he ran in.

"Pipe down pip-squeak! It the princess's tea time." The two guards told the third.

"This is no time for TEA! We have a crisis on our hooves!" The third guard shouted, knocking over the first two.

Celestia wipe her month and excise herself before asking, "Where the fire royal guard?"

"**Pipes**! Pipes and **more** pipes!" He shouted.

"What's the **pipe panic**? The Pegasi are on the job." Celestia ask, knowing that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy took plumbing as a side job.

"HA! Humongous pipes towers are **popping up** everywhere!" The third guard said.

"Totally tubular stallion! Popping pillars of pipes?! Preposterous!" The first two shouted, not believing him.

"It true! They even up-rooted the palace petunias!" The third guard argue.

It was stopping as the ground started to shake and outside well know creatures that the ponies knew come out of the pipe.

"Koopas!" One guard yell.

"Run for you lives!" another one shouted scare and some started to do the same.

"Stand your ground you shrinking ponies!" The third guard shouted.

Celestia look and was surprise as well.

"Looks like a koopa convention! By why would he..." She said and went off into thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, we find our pegasi heroines in a peril...<strong>

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look around as they were surround by the same enemies that they seen in the neighborly kingdom.

"I think I've lost my appetite, Rainbow. Who are these non-fungus amongus?" Fluttershy said very scare.

Before Rainbow could answer, two for the creatures jump at them! Rainbow dodge with ease, but Fluttershy took the attack and was bite.

"Help! I'm being devoured by vile vegetation!" Fluttershy said as the started to bite her again.

"Hold on Flutters!", Rainbow said driving, "I'm on my way!"

Rainbow was able to knock the brown mushroom off and squish the biting flower at the same time making it look like Fluttershy's heart pop out of her mouth. She stood up and push it back into before seeing more coming at them.

"It no use...They're sprouting up everywhere!" She shouted once her heart was back in.

"Wait! I have a pipe plan!", Rainbow said as she pull out a small pipe, "buck one over here, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy buck one of the brown mushrooms and it land in the pipe. Rainbow put the pipe in her mouth and turn to a group that was heading their way. Rainbow try to speak, but the pipe made it hard to understand what she was saying. Rainbow then blew in the pipe as hard as she could and the brown mushroom was shot out and hit them.

"Now that was I call spit fire!" Fluttershy cheer.

"Gaack!" Rainbow said making it sound like "Yeah!"

However the ground started shaking again and the pipe fell out of Rainbow mouth. Everyone watch as the ground next to the castle started to crack and a giant green pipe bust out of ground.

"By the princess's name and mane! Look at the size of those pipes!" The third guard shouted.

Rainbow and Fluttershy was just as surprise.

"They don't even make wrenches for pipes...that...size!" Rainbow said trailing off at the end.

Then the pipe shook as a huge cloud pop out and a familiar face appear pout of it hold a microphone.

"TA-DA!" He said.

* * *

><p>That start of Super Pegasi Friends. Next chapter we'll learn why Discord is there and Celestia reaction to his new plan. Remember I don't own Super Mario Adventures or MLP. They belong to Nintendo and Hasbro. Thank you!<p> 


End file.
